


An Unexpected Visit

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: This is a one off of The Doctor coming back to Pete's world





	

He had not felt this much despair since; he stopped himself from thinking of when that was. He had just Lost Amy and Rory. River did not stick around long after that. She never stuck around long, and she also would have to deal with the loss of her Mum and Dad. He went into the void to run away. He was good at running away, but he could never run from himself. He wanted to hide from everyone, he just couldn’t deal with another loss that was his fault, and it was always his fault. He cried for his loss. 

He wanted to forget, he liked to forget, this face was the one who forgot. He felt so done as he walked around the control room. At over 1200, or however old he really was, he forgot how old he was t too. He liked to forget because this face, this him was born when the last one finally went mad with the loss, the loss of the pink and yellow girl that he loved. He was the mad man with a box. 

He was going to run and run, there was no one now to stop him from running. He sat on the floor feeling so lost. He thought back to everything he had been through with Amy, and then Rory. Misery loves company and his mind settled on the pink and yellow girl, the last face the last him had seen before regeneration, the last and the first. Those memories melted into the ones of Amy and Rory. The Time Lord really thought maybe he was getting too old and too tired for this, too many loses in his life. 

The TARDIS had other plans for The Doctor. The time rotor started going up and down, the TARDIS started shaking. The Doctor jumped up looking at the monitor trying to figure out where she was taking him. Just as suddenly as she had taken off, the TARDIS landed. He looked at the monitor trying to figure out where and when he was. The monitor was not giving him any information so he finally decided he would walk outside. 

When he got outside he looked around, Earth, England, then he saw the other TARDIS. He scanned it with his sonic. It wasn’t his; it had different readings, though seemed to have the same exact Artron energy signature. Not sure what was going on he looked up and realized where he was, there was a zeppelin flying above. He was where she was, he was with Rose. 

He thought about it for a minute, and then he decided it was best if he just left. She wouldn’t recognize him as he had regenerated and it would be hard to have to leave her again. The TARDIS had other ideas and locked him out. He started to caress the door and said, “Hey sexy let me in.” Right then he heard a laugh, a laugh he had not heard in many, many years. He turned around and standing right behind him was his other self and Rose. Rose looked older, he guessed about 10 years from what age the other Doctor looked from when he left them. 

“Sexy, hmmm, Well Doctor nice to see you again,” Rose said trying not to laugh; her eyes showed she wanted to. The Doctor opened his mouth and started to flap his hands like he was going to speak but nothing came out. He shut his mouth. Rose looked at John and let go of his hand, nodding her head toward The Doctor. John smiled, nodding his back. The Doctor stared at them as Rose walked up and kissed him. He couldn’t help himself, he wasn’t going to have another regret, he full on snogged Rose. John cleared his throat and he let go of rose and she stepped back to John and took his hand. The Doctor looked really embarrassed. “Sorry, um.” “John,” Rose provided for him. “Sorry, John, I lost myself there for a minute.”

John was not worried, with the regeneration it would be easier for Rose to let him go again. He no longer looked like her doctor, and her and John had years together already. John knew what the Time Lord was feeling replied, “No harm done, Just remember she is mine.” Rose laughed after all this time John was still rather possessive of her when it came to his other self. He knew Rose would always love this man too.

Rose and John took The Doctor into their TARDIS, no need to worry about timelines and paradoxes in here. This was their TARDIS grown here for them. For The Doctor it was like walking back in time. John and Rose had both loved the look of the control room from before and that was what it looked liked with a few changes. They walked through to the kitchen, which was totally different. Rose made tea as the 2 Doctors sat across from each other at the table that looked an awful lot like the one from the Rose and Doctors first date.

Rose gave each of them their mugs of tea. John looked at The Doctor, “How did you get here.” The sad look that crossed his face had Rose jumping up to sit next to him and hugged him. He heard her say, “I’m here for you,’ in his head. That made him jump up in surprise, “What happened,” he thought to himself. He didn’t say anything; she would tell him if she wanted him to know. “I lost my companions to the weeping angels, I was upset, and they had been my family. I wanted to run and escape” he said. John knew how The Doctor felt when he lost the people he cared about, though this was a new face, underneath all of him had been running from something. 

Rose held his hand sending comforting thoughts, along with both of the TARDIS. “While in the vortex, I started thinking about Rose, next thing I know the TARDIS brought me here.” Rose said, “I am glad you are here.” The Doctor changed the subject; he never liked to talk about himself. “So how are things in this universe?” Rose wasn’t going to push, not just yet, “Fine, we have been doing the same thing here as we did there, defenders of the universe.” John laughed, “You make us sound like that show that Tony watches.” He held his wife hand, The Doctor watching them smiled. John knowing The Doctor well asked, “You are the next Doctor aren’t you.” He knew that after him there would have been only one more regeneration left, Rose was never told all of it and no idea he only had 13 lives. 

“Yes, I came after you.” The Doctor was happy to see that they were doing well and had stayed together. He had really hoped it would work between them. He watched John and Rose looking at each other like they were having a conversation. “Telepathy,” he shouted. Rose and John laughed, “Yes, she can do that now,” John said, hoping he would not ask how. “How long has it been since I dropped you off here,” The Doctor asked. He watched John and Rose look at each other. Reading John’s face he knew there was something wrong, something they did not want to tell him. He knew they were discussing what to tell him. 

“Just tell me, “the Doctor said, interrupting the,. John and Rose both sighed, “Doctor,” Rose began, not quite looking at him. John said, “40 years,” in a hushed voice. The Doctor jumped up and paced the kitchen thinking, “40 years.” He did not understand how had it been 40 years; they didn’t look like they aged more then 10. “How can it be that long?” “Calm down Doctor, I’ll explain.” Said Rose and John got up to make more tea. “When I came through with Pete, well, they figured out I was aging really slow. I could heal myself too. John also does from being part Time Lord.” The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it. John handed him his tea then left the room.

Rose continued, “John figured out it was left over from Bad Wolfe, I created myself and I wanted to live longer, I guess.” The Doctor looked so sad; he had never thought to run tests, to see how it had affected her. “I know you didn’t know,” Rose told him hugging him. John walked back in with the test result to show The Doctor, he knew he would want to see if for himself. “I should have looked Rose, I am sorry.” The already hurting Time Lord hurt worse. “You gave me John; you gave us the life that you thought was best for us. We are happy here, we are happy together.” Rose hugged him, sending him all the happy times that John and she had over the years. For the first time since finding out about Rose, he smiled. Part of him still regretted it and always would. He could still be with her if he had known; he would eventually have to deal with it. 

“So, what is with the Telepathy, I know she did not have that before,” The Doctor asked. “It was a later development,” John said not wanting to give the doctor any more grief then he already had. Things had happened while Rose had been jumping through the dimensions with the cannon, before John was created. If he had known when she found him, he would have ran tests, he would have known, and he would have never left them here in Pete’s world.

John got up, “we will show you our Earth.” The three of them walked out of the TARDIS off to explore. Several hours later the three of them returned. They went into Rose and John’s TARDIS for dinner. They discussed the many adventures that they all have had since they had not seen each other. The Doctor left out any adventure where he was with River. He did not want Rose to know about that. He knew that Rose had John, but he just could not bring it up. He also never told them how old he was, neither of them had asked. 

At the end of the day The Doctor stood up, “My TARDIS is telling me I need to go, not quite sure where, but don’t need to get stuck here too.” He hugged Rose, “Thank you; you could always make me better.” He shook hands with John. “Thank you for taking such good care of Our Rose.” John replied, “I love her enough for both of us. Thank you for leaving me here with her.” Rose kissed The Doctor one more time. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would when he walked out of the TARDIS. She would always have a place in her heart for The Doctor. The Doctor walked back into his TARDIS, happy he could say goodbye to one of his regrets. He was glad to see it worked out so well. He mentally thanked the TARDIS for seeing Rose and having a day with her. He started flipping switches as the time rotor went up and down to take The Doctor home.


End file.
